The Voice
by Beautiful Twisted Reality
Summary: Ivy Thornball has heard the voice since she started Hogwarts when she was eleven. Now a seventh year, the voice has become more powerful; so Ivy must make a choice: fight the voice, or let it win?
1. Introducing: The Voice

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a little something I've been thinking up lately, I hope you like it! I love criticism and critiques, and anything else you can dish :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not in any way, shape, or form J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize belongs solely to the queen of writing herself! :)

* * *

**"Hearing voices no one else can hear is not a good sign, even in the Wizarding World." J.K Rowling**

"Bugger," I let out the curse as I began to pull my hair into a knot at the top of my head. I glanced at the clock that was sitting on the table beside my bed and groaned. The clock was flashing 10:40 in bright neon numbers. I took a last glance in the mirror and felt myself cringe. _Disgusting, _I heard the voice in my head say critically. Brushing the hair back from my face I grabbed my shoulder strap bag and began the descent down the stairs. When I hit the bottom I took a hold of the trunk that had been neatly placed there and I also took a banana from the crystal bowl on the cabinet. Turning on the spot I began to feel the all-too-familiar feeling of being squished into a tube five times to small. I felt my feet hit the ground in a secluded area right outside of King's Cross Station. Peeling the banana I began the walk toward the mysterious pillar that would grant access to the bright red Hogwarts Express. It only took a moment before I collided with a brick wall, and fell to the ground.

"Watch it," a gruff voice spat as he passed me.

"Sorry," I let out the squeak as I began to pick up everything that had fallen when I was hit. _Pay more attention, _there was that voice again. I hate that it's constantly there. It never gives me a moment's break.

"Ivy?" a surprised voice pulled my eyes up. A smile broke out on my face as I looked into the brown eyes of my best mate.

"Hiya James," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ears. His smile grew wider and I felt my heart beat pick up.

"Whatcha doing on the ground?" he asked holding out his hand to help me up.

"Someone knocked me over. I don't know who it was though." I thought back and tried to remember a face, drawing a blank. I put my hand into his and giving my hand a quick tug I was back on my feet.

"Probably some wanker," James Potter II said grabbing my trunk. "Come on, everyone is already in the compartment." I felt a smile grace my face as I fell into step beside him.

"Thanks for that, by the way," I said as I made a gesture to the trunk he was now pulling.

"Course," he said offering me a smile, "That's what best mates are for." I kept the smile firmly on my face as I felt my insides turn cold.

* * *

"Ivy!" Dominique Weasley let out the squeal at the exact moment James opened the compartment door. I let out a laugh as Dominique's arms came around my waist. I had seen her only a few times over the summer, and I really had missed her.

"My turn!" An unnaturally high voice asked. I giggled as Fred Weasley II stood behind Dom with his arms outstretched. Giving him a hug I turned to the other three in the compartment.

"Good summer?" I asked as I made to sit between Dominique and Fred Weasley II. A chorus of "yups" and "yeahs" were heard. I smiled. Glancing around, I caught James's eye and laughed as he pulled out a pack of cards. I swear all him and Freddy do is play Exploding Snap. Pulling my eyes from them, I looked to Molly Weasley II, finally a fifth year; she was reading a book; so like her father. From there I took a glance toward the two second years; Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. My compartment search came to sudden halt.

"May I sit?" came the sugar sweet voice from the compartment door. "Everywhere else is full." Glancing toward the door I froze. I could describe the girl at the door in one word: perfection. My heart began to race as I noticed both Freddy and James jump to make hasty introductions. I tried to concentrate, really, I did.

"Katarine Griswald, I used to attend Beauxbatons" she said. I felt myself groan. Of course, her name is perfect, and she went to a perfect school before this. Glancing down, I made the quick assessment that I should have spent more time on my outfit today, maybe blue didn't really work with my brown eyes. _Of course not, why do you even try?_ Shaking my head at the voice I stood up and forced a smile on my face.

"Hi," I said gently, "I'm Ivy Thornball."

"The brightest witch in our year!" James boasted proudly. I shook my head fiercely. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know my face was turning a lovely shade of red.

"She's a genius. Would have been a bloody brilliant Ravenclaw." Freddy made sure he got his say. I felt myself smile as I ducked my head.

"I'm not that great," I tried to speak loud, I really did, but when my head is down, I tend to mumble. Katarine laughed. It was an adorable little tinkling laugh. I inwardly cringed. "If you need anything feel free to let me know." I said as I smiled at her. I want to be nice to her, and to maybe even become mates. It was hard though. Looking into the face of perfection was something I never thought I would have to do. I wasn't the least bit ready for it. Katarine took a seat on the far side of the compartment and immediately James and Freddy were sitting beside her. I heard her tinkling laugh and cringed again. Let the train ride from hell; begin.

* * *

"I hate her," a voice hissed in my ear as we exited the train. We were walking a couple of feet behind Freddy, Katarine, and James. Rolling my eyes I let a smile fall on my lips.

"Dom, you don't hate her." I whispered back. We couldn't say we hated her yet, we didn't even know her. "She hasn't done anything to permit that yet."

"She stole our best mates!" To emphasize her point, Dom made sure to stomp the ground at the end of her proclamation. I laughed quietly.

"She didn't steal them." I said firmly. "She's a new toy, their curious, they'll get bored eventually." The moment the words left my mouth I felt my insides shiver. I said a quick prayer to Merlin that was all it was. I couldn't bear to lose James, especially not to someone as perfect as Katarine. _Because everyone knows you could never be perfect._

* * *

"Alice!" Dom squealed as she neared the table. Alice Longbottom laughed as Dom crushed her with a hug. "We have to tell you about the train ride." Dom whispered the story to her. I was only listening with half an ear. I was looking around the Great Hall. I caught the eye of Scorpius Malfoy and he waved. I smiled at him and waved back.

"Why are you waving at the Snake?" Freddy asked as he sat down next to me. I shrugged.

"He's one of my mates, the same as you." I thought the boys would have gotten over this by now, especially since he's best mates with Albus Potter.

"I still don't agree with you being close with him." James made sure to join the conversation as he sat down beside Freddy. Glancing to his left I saw the epitome of perfection. Looking at James I shrugged, I could never stop being mates with Scorpius, he was the only one who truly knew about my past.

"She can't possibly be that bad." I turned in their direction when I heard Alice say that. Dom rolled her eyes at her. I laughed quietly; Alice would defend anyone, no matter what. Personally, I think it's because her father always got picked on when he was at Hogwarts.

"Katarine Griswald," McGonagall's voice broke everyone from their conversation. Saying a silent prayer to Merlin, I made sure to bow my head.

"I hope she's a Snake." Dom whispered. Alice hushed her, but I silently agreed with her. If I actually thought about it, I knew where she would be.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out after a couple of minutes of determination. Dom groaned, and I inwardly groaned. Alice looked at us and shook her head in exasperation. I gave her a smile.

* * *

"Ivy!" Glancing around for the source of the sound my eyes settled upon Scorpius Malfoy standing in a corner, half concealed by a tapestry. Walking over to him I threw my arms around him. "I missed you," he breathed.

"Scorpius, you spent all break with me." I pointed out as I smiled brightly at him. Scorpius shrugged.

"But I didn't see you at all on train." I nodded, "Have you met the new girl?" I cringed.

"Yes," I admitted, "She sat in our compartment, and she's bloody perfect," I mumbled the last part quietly. Scorpius grabbed my face with both of his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Listen to me Ivy," I saw the pleading in his eyes. "You have got to quit comparing yourself to others. You are beautiful, and so is she." I cringed. "Are you still hearing the voice?" I looked toward the ground, I could never lie to Scorpius, but I didn't want to admit to being weak. "You are?" he growled.

"Not very much," I mumbled still looking at the ground.

"Ivy," Scorpius's voice softened considerably, "he can't hurt you anymore." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes he can." I collapsed into Scorpius's arms. He held me tightly, and we stood there. Neither of said anything else.

* * *

I let my eyes wander over the common room as I walked in. I let out a sigh, there was no one there. I sat down in the good armchair by the fire and relaxed into it. I refused disappointment. I hated to admit that a small part of me had hoped James would be here waiting, and that he would be all protective of why I was out so late. I glanced around again in a vain attempt to see if he was here. _Why would he be protective of you? You're a pathetic wimp. _I hated to admit it, but that stupid voice was right.

* * *

**Eeek! There's the first one! Let me know what you thought...be it review, favorite, follow or flame. I'm not picky :)**


	2. Introducing: The Best Mates

**A/N: So sorry it took so long. I'm a paraeducator for mentally disabled students; and school was just finishing up this week (plus side, I should have A LOT more time on my hands now!)...also about 3 or 4 nights a week I'm a caregiver for a 27 year old confined to a wheelchair. She can't talk or move or feed herself; basically I have to do it all, and normally when i'm done...I pass out from exhaustion. Have you ever given a 135 lb. 27 year old a bath? It's tough work :) Anyway, enough babbling about my pathetic life, here's the story!**

**Thank you: ****_S. _****& ****_XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX _****for reviewing!**

**Thank you: ****_S. _****& ****_xXallegedangelXx _****for the favorite!**

**Remember: Let me know what you think! In any way possible! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not in any way, shape, or form J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize belongs solely to the queen of writing herself! :)

* * *

**"You can't be best friends without insulting each other constantly."**

The sun is barely in the sky when I wake the next morning. For a reason unbeknownst to me, I have always been a morning person. Heading into the bathroom and at the mirror I glanced, immediately cursing myself. There were already new bags forming under my eyes-and they had already began to turn a light shade of purple. Splashing some cold water on my face I let out a sigh. Slowly, I began to walk from the bathroom. Throwing on my jogging outfit and trainers, I began the descent down the stairs and out of the tower.

This early in the morning, the Hogwarts grounds are beautiful. The grass is still wet from the early morning dew, and the barely-there sun is shining down on the Black Lake. The air is crisp with the smell of autumn, and when I would breathe it in, it would burn my throat. However, none of that is important when I run.

Running always reminded me of my mum. When I was only about six, she used to tell me that there were two things in life that could calm every fear, anxiety, and worry in someone's body; running and taking a bubble bath.

Noticing the tree that I designated as my finish line, I felt my heart began to slam against my chest. The end was always the hardest, strictly because that meant that I'd have to stop running. I could run forever. Running was such a brainless activity; it required no thinking, no planning, and no talking. I couldn't mess it up. _Yeah right, you'll muck it up eventually, you always do._ I felt myself inwardly cringe.

Finishing up, I made to catch my breath. With the cold air beating against me, and just shorts, a bra, and light jacket that I had zipped all the way to ward of the chill, I came to realize there was no where I'd rather be.

* * *

Glancing around the common room, I realized there was no one there. This was not surprising, as breakfast had just started. Most people would be down in another ten to fifteen minutes.

"Looking fit Thornball," a voice called as I made my way to the stairs. I felt my face burn and shook my head violently. I glanced toward the voice, and instantly smiled.

"Finnegan!" I exclaimed in my quiet voice. Thinking back to the feast, I recalled that I hadn't seen him there. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Grandmum passed couple days ago, yesterday was her funeral." His eye's lost a little of their sparkle, and I felt my stomach clench.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'm glad you're back though." I smiled again as I threw my hands around his burly body. "Bugger, sorry, I'm all sweaty." I said pulling back. Sinty Finnegan laughed.

"S'okay," he replied cheerily, "you can hug me anytime," he winked. I let out a little laugh as I rolled my eyes. Sinty was basically Hogwarts' very own player.

A cough broke both of us away. Turning, my eyes locked with bright brown ones. My heart fluttered as I thought back to all the romance novels, the ones where the bloke is very protective and then he realizes he's in love.

"Sinty," James exclaimed looking straight past me. He walked up to Sinty and clapped him on the back. "Alright?" He said and the two began to chat. I paused for a minute and let my eyes wander over James. Merlin, he was beautiful. I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I turned to watch James and Sinty begin to turn towards the portrait hole.

"Cheers Ivy," Sinty called over his shoulder. I gave him a little wave. James pushed Sinty ahead and turned toward me real quick. I held my breath, my heart beating a mile a minute. I knew I wasn't dressed in the most modest of clothing, maybe he had noticed. Hopefully he'd turn into the jealous, overprotective best mate. I crossed my fingers in hope.

"If you see Katarine, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" he asked shooting me a smile before he turned and followed Sinty. I watched him go with a painful feeling in my stomach. _What did you expect? You're repulsive. _My stomach churned. I couldn't blame him; I hadn't run in a couple of weeks and I probably had hair plastered all over my bright red face. I felt the tears well in my eyes and I beat them back as I started up the stairs. Jumping in to the shower I sighed. As I felt the scalding water slide down my back, I felt myself begin to relax.

* * *

"Lo," I said as I took my place beside Fred at the table; James and Sinty were across from us chatting. Sinty laughed at something James had said, and I felt a smile grace my lips.

"Ivy dear!" Fred exclaimed in a booming voice, I let out a small giggle. "Just the person I've been looking for." I rolled my eyes as I helped myself to some breakfast.

"Why" Ivy asked suspiciously with a smile on her face.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "just wanted to see you." He reached out and ruffled my hair. Feeling my face heat up, I hastily made to fix it.

"How are you always awake so early?" Dom grumbled as she dropped into the seat beside me. I glanced over at her and let out a little smile.

"I've told you before; it's not my fault you sleep like a caveman." I said smiling.

"Aren't those the people who have the big bats?" Dom asked grabbing some sausage.

"Basically." I laughed as she began to stuff her face. It was funny how like her dad she was. I grabbed at another sausage and placed it on my plate.

"Come on Fred," James's gruff voice made me look up. "We're heading to class." He nodded at me and Dom, "See you there." I felt a smile tug at my lips as I gave all three of them a wave.

Since I had decided long ago that fate absolutely hated me, it was no surprise that Katarine entered the Great Hall right as the three were leaving. Ushering the other two to go ahead, I saw James stop to talk to her. I felt my stomach churn painfully as Katarine laughed at something James said, and then lightly touched him on arm. _Did you actually think he would fancy you? Try losing some weight. _I glanced at my unfinished breakfast and felt bile rise up within me. Sighing, I pushed my plate away.

* * *

"Life sucks." Dom exclaimed, pulling me from my little pity party. She was looking at her timetables. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Why does life suck?" I asked glancing at my own. "I have two free periods; I fail to see how this sucks!"

"We have all our classes except one with the Snakes." Dom growled. I smiled. Thanks to Scorpius, none of them ever bothered me. Even though he was only a fifth year, he carried a lot of power.

"Oh no! Not the Snakes!" I exclaimed dramatically clutching my heart.  
"Funny." Dom deadpanned as I snorted a little. _No wonder no one will fancy you, you snort. _I felt myself briefly cringe.

"Let's head to class." Dom sighed dramatically as she grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes but stood up as well.

* * *

"Grub!" Dom shrieked as we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I laughed quietly.

"Control yourself, woman!" I said patting her on the back. She looked over at me and grinned. When we entered through the door, I froze.

"Hell no." Dom followed my eyes and frowned. Sitting beside James was none other than the beauty queen herself. The pair was laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

"We must be nice." I replied gritting my teeth and heading toward them.

"Hi Ivy!" Katarine exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back and sat down beside Sinty.

"'Ello beautiful," Sinty said with a flirtatious wink. I felt my face turn red as I rolled my eyes.

"Ivy!" Fred exclaimed loudly. "I didn't know you fancied this lug." He said thumping Sinty on the back.

"I don't." I said quietly glancing at James so he would know I really didn't. I really shouldn't have worried. Katarine and him were lost in their own little world.

"Right, that's why you look like a tomato." Fred pointed to her red cheeks. I glared at Fred then turned to look at Dom who had fallen off the bench from laughing. Glancing the other way, I noticed Sinty was waggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. I gave an exasperated groan as I felt my head drop in to my hands. By now most of the table had turned to watch.

"Y-y-your f-f-f-ace." Dom barely spit out. "It's still red." She pointed when she had caught her breath.

"Dinner sucks." I breathed out.

"Now Ivy bug, don't be that way." Sinty exclaimed throwing his arm around me. I pushed it off and raised my head a little.

"Don't mind me; I'm just going to die of embarrassment." I mumbled. The table erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Dinner was embarrassing." I mumbled to Dom as we got ready for bed. She smiled brightly and laughed a little.

"We were just taking the mickey." Dom said climbing into her bed. "You know how Fred is." I cringed. "We all know you don't fancy Sinty." I climbed into bed as I nodded. _Of course you don't. You think you're so much better than everyone else, when in reality, you're not. _I shook my head to rid the voice.

"Night Ivy," Dom said through a yawn.

"Night Dom." I said quietly turning onto my side. Despite how tired I was, it still took almost an hour to fall asleep. For every time I closed my eyes I would see a brown-eyed bloke sucking face with a blue-eyed bird. It was enough to give me nightmares.

* * *

**Alright, not sure if I really like this one or not?! What do you guys think? Once again, let me know what you thought...be it review, favorite, follow or flame. I'm not picky :)**


End file.
